elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Fire and Life
Deck by ArchDragonKin * First-I am new to the wiki and how to edit, so if anyone can help me out that would be great. * This is my deck combining Fire and Life. I like the power of fire to control permanents and creatures, but I disliked that there was no opportunity to heal, which I really needed against Aether decks. Even with fire buckler, the constant immaterial creatures kept my ability to survive very low. ** Also, whenever someone used Shard of Wisdom, it killed me way to fast. * I added life to add healing elements, along with the ability to reflect spells. I also really liked the combination of mitosis and creature control. Using mitosis allows for putting less creature cards in the deck, and more creature control cards. * I would like some advice on how to use the deck more effectively. For example, I need to add one more shield, but I don't know which or what to take out. Also-this is a sixty card deck since that is what I am used to playing with, but if someone can make it an effective deck of thirty cards, that would be great. ** I do like using a sixty card deck though, because I often can use it for out-decking arena decks that are too good at stalling. * Feel free to comment, add suggestions. Please help me with the card display, but do ask before trying to change it. I would like to retain the right to control the deck display. * Weaknesses: ** Mono-fire or high creature control decks. This deck only has 11 creature cards. If all or enough of them get taken out before you can use mitosis, then you die very quickly. Most effective way to destroy the deck. Try to counter this by using Mitosis on Ash or Cockatrice, because they don't die to just one Rain of Fire. Edit by Rippeer: I don't really know how to contact with you so i'm writting this here to help. A deck that is not raibow doesn't need to have an answer against all the possible decks that you can face. It's good to have creature control, permanent control, life regen and creature generation, but not all them. Focus on a strategy and build around it. For example, mitosis and cheap creatures, a deck with mitosis, frogs and adrenalines is really fast and can kill any deck that is not a stall one(mono-aether, poisondials,...). A mono fire with any of their powerful creatures supported by deflagration to break shields and fire lance to kill some annoying creatures is also a nice strategy. But don't mix all your life and fire cards in a deck and always try to play with 30, it will make easier to get your best cards. I've put a nice deck below yours, I don't know how to put it here. It uses some of your cards and it has answer to many decks: high and fast damage, squishy creature control and permanent control. Edit by ArchDragonKin: Wow, it's been a while since I wrote this deck up. Rippeer, thank you for your note! With more experience under my belt, I do see your point. And that deck looks like it could be fun to try. For now, I'm just updating the main deck with the one I use now. Yes, it has sixty cards. I know, everyone says use thirty. But, I just can't get myself to work well like that. Plus, some wins I get are from being able to stabilize my hit points while increasing damaging elements, so having more time to run helps there.